Bates Motel The Road To Hell Has Two Forks
by Celgress
Summary: What if Norman, under Mother's influence, didn't kill Bradley during the season three final? How would events develop moving forward? Things maybe different, but will they necessarily be better or will Bates Motel still become a byword for terror? Sometimes the road to Hell has two forks; Norma deals with injury, Romero fears investigation and a mysterious killer stalks the town.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Bates Motel are copyright A&E Entertainment. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Bates Motel – The Road To Hell Has Two Forks: Prologue

By

Celgress

"A butterfly flaps it's wings in the Rift Valley of Africa a month later a hurricane caused by the initial movement of air devastates New York City."

The Butterfly Effect

"Choices are the hinges of destiny."

Pythagoras of Samos (c.570 – c.495 BCE)

There are moments in life when the smallest decision can have profound unforeseen consequences. Bradley Martin didn't know it but now was one such moment. In another place another life Bradley had panicked when her would be lover Norman Bates had told her his "mother" wished to talk with Bradley. Norman had then grabbed the steering wheel of Bradley's car forcing it off the road. A few minutes later Bradley would be dead. In this reality however Bradley reacted somewhat differently.

"Norman what's wrong?" Bradley asked pulling her car over to the shoulder of the lonely road. "Are you not feeling well? Want me to take you home?"

"You'd do that?" Norman asked his voice cracking.

"Of course, I love you Norman." Bradley said.

"No," Norman said. "Nobody can love me. I'm sick."

"Norman if somebody truly cares about somebody else they don't stop because that person is sick." Bradley said. "Nobody can help who they are."

" _Let me kill the bitch." Mother said from the backseat. "She's messed up. I'd be doing her a favor."_

"I can't." Norman said. Aside from his dog Juno, Bradley was the only one who had every loved him unconditionally in spite of his flaws. He couldn't allow mother, or anyone else, to take her away from him not now.

"I know you can Norman." Bradley said offering a sad smile completely oblivious to "Mother's" presence. "So what if we are both a little damaged. Long as we have each other it doesn't matter. I'll never hurt you Norman. I promise."

"I'll never hurt you either Bradley, or allow anyone else to." Norman said shooting Mother a withering gaze by way of the rear view mirror. "If anyone hurt you I'd never forgive them, ever."

" _Have it your way, idiot." Mother said throwing her hands up. "She'll break her word, betray you wait and see. She's no good."_

"Enough," Norman said forcefully.

"Norman," Bradley said questioningly.

"I'm alright." Norman said looking deeply into Bradley's eyes. The two embraced. Norman cried. He couldn't help it. He felt a release of pent up emotions from the past week. Norman knew he and Bradley had a connection he and Emma had never possessed.

"There, there Norman it'll be okay. I'm here Norman." Bradley assured Norman.

"Let's go home." Norman said breaking their contact and wiping several stray tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, home," Bradley said distantly.

"Don't worry Bradley I'll take care of you." Norman said.

"How I'm dead and your mother hates me." Bradley sniffed despondently.

"I'll handle mother." Norman said.

"What about my death?" Bradley said. "How can we fix that?"

"A new identity," Norman said.

" _As if that will work," Mother said from the back seat rolling her eyes before fading away._

"I'll make it work, somehow." Norman said.

"I believe you, home it is." Bradley said taking a deep breath she turned her car around. The pair headed back towards White Pine Bay and an uncertain future.

To Be Continued

 **If there is enough interest I'll continue this story, please review let me know what you think of the concept. Don't worry, much like the source material, Bradley and Norman's relationship won't put an end to the murder and mayhem far from it in fact. Much like the other characters, minus poor Emma, Bradley already has blood on her hands and if provoked will prove far from harmless.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Bates Motel are copyright A&E Entertainment. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Bates Motel – The Road To Hell Has Two Forks: Prologue II Homecoming

By

Celgress

"Norman thank God you came back. I was so worried. I sent Dylan out after you." Norma said embracing her wayward son in the parking lot of Bates Motel.

Norma had worried herself sick since Norman had left home under less than ideal circumstances earlier that evening. She was deathly afraid what he might do to himself or others in his current state of mind if he fell into one of his increasingly common blackouts. The moment Norma had seen headlights approach the hotel she'd sprinted down from the house hoping, praying Norman had returned either with Dylan or less likely of his own volition.

Norma watched the pale, dark haired girl standing behind her son suspiciously. The elder Bates had never cared much for Bradley Martin, seeing the girl as nothing more than a teasing tramp. Norma was less than happy Bradley was indeed alive and with Norman as Dylan had claimed. Norma had no idea what either of her sons saw in Bradley, but she was determine to end their infatuation before it went any further.

"Mother please, I'm fine." Norman said pushing Norma away, giving her the cold shoulder.

"Norman what's wrong?" Norma pleaded. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Nothing is wrong mother." Norman said becoming clearly agitated by Norma's coddling.

"Its' her felt you're acting like this." Norma said glaring accusingly at Bradley. "I knew it. She's caused all this."

"Mother we've been over my relationship with Bradley already." Norman said. "Bradley isn't to blame. I left because I wanted to. She didn't force me. I needed time away."

"Like hell she isn't." Norma said. "I want her gone, now."

"No mother," Norman said.

"What," Norma said doing a double take.

"If Bradley leaves I leave again, forever." Norman said.

"Norman I don't want to come between you and your mother. Maybe I should leave like she says." Bradley offered.

"Stay out of this!" Norma yelled at Bradley.

"Leave her alone mother!" Norman said getting physically between Bradley and his irritated mother.

"I can't believe this Norman." Norma said. "She's poising your mind against me."

"Mrs. Bates I'm sorry…" Bradley began only to have Norman cut her off.

"Mother you're acting irrationally." Norman said. "You've been acting irrationally for weeks now!"

"If anyone here is being irrational it is you Norman!" Norma said. "I'm completely rational!"

"That's how it is going to be huh mother?" Norman said. "I thought you wanted me to interact with people more often?"

"With people yes, sluts no." Norma said gesturing at Bradley. "Good God Norman you can't leave loose women along, can you?" Bradley cringed at Norma's latest comments.

"I need to go." Bradley said her voice low. "I can see I'm not wanted here."

"Don't go anywhere." Norman said sternly glancing at Bradley then staring daggers at Norma his voice growing low, menacing. "Mother I think you should apologize to Bradley, right now."

"Yeah right," Norma said. "Norman you need serious, professional help not a strung out Barbie doll. I've failed you Norman. I've failed us both. I see that now."

"What do you mean mother?" Norman said his body tensing.

"I mean I'm calling the hospital right now, getting you the help you desperately need." Norma said removing her smart phone from her pants pocket.

"Mother please you can't do that!" Norman shrieked. "I haven't done anything wrong! I followed every order you gave me! Mother I beg you, don't!"

"Hello this is Norma Bates." Norma said turning her back on Norman and Bradley walking several steps away from the pair towards the looming hole. "Yes it concerns my son Norman Bates. I…"

Norma never completed her sentence. In front of Bradley's startled eyes an eerie calm overtook Norman. With grime determination Norman walked up behind his unsuspecting mother and pushed her hard. Norma never knew what hit her tumbling head over heels into the twenty foot deep hole. Bradley covered her mouth so as not to gasp.

"Hello, Hello Mrs. Bates are you there?" The voice of a female nurse asked over Norma's smart phone which lay near the hole.

Picking it up Norman said calmly. "Mother was called away."

"With whom am I speaking?" The female nurse's voice said.

"Her son Norman Bates," Norman said.

"The one she was inquiring for. Are you alright sir? Have you been injured, are you ill?"

"I'm fine. Mother thought I was sick but I'm not."

"Glad to hear that sir. Will there be anything else tonight?"

"No, goodbye," Norman said ending the call before the nurse could exchange pleasantries.

Down in the pit Norma moaned mournfully. Norman looked down on his mother his face twisted with distain. Bradley rushed to Norman's side.

"Is, is she dead?" Bradley asked peeking over the edge.

"She's alive." Norman said without a hint of emotion.

"We can't leave her down there." Bradley said.

"She'll make you go away." Norman said. "I can't let her do that. I don't want to live without you. I had to act."

"She could die down there." Bradley reasoned. "Norman she is still your mother, in spite of her many faults. At least she cares about you in her own strange, smothering way unlike my own mother." Bradley said her face growing sad.

"Alright, I'll call 911." Norman said. "Promise me you'll hide until they leave. Some of the paramedics might recognize you."

"I promise." Bradley said. "You're doing the right thing Norman." Bradley gave Norman a quick peek on his cheek then ran off to hide in the hotel.

Once Bradley was gone Norman peered into the pit at his moaning semi-conscious mother far below. "I'm doing this for her and me, not you mother." Norman said dialing 911.

"911 what is the nature your emergency?" The voice of a male operator said.

"There's been an accident at the Bates Motel." Norman said his expression icy.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Bates Motel are copyright A&E Entertainment. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Bates Motel – The Road To Hell Has Two Forks: Episode One Suspicion

By

Celgress

White Pine Bay Police Department, morning

"Cut the crap Sheriff Romero." Special Agent Liz Babbitt said leaning across Romero's desk a scowl on her otherwise attractive face. "Bob Paris is missing. You know something I'd stake my career on it. Where is he? Don't play games with me Romero. I want straight answers, and I want them now."

"Like I've already told you I don't know anything about Bob Paris' disappearance or his current whereabouts," Alex Romero said calmly. "Unless you're going to leave could you please close my door? I'd appreciate if my people weren't privy to your absurd allegations."

Annoyed beyond measure Special Agent Babbitt slammed Romero's office door shut before continuing. "I know Bob Paris was blackmailing a friend of yours, a local hotel owner Norma Bates. I also know Mrs. Bates and her family have developed a rather checkered reputation since arriving in this community last year."

"What do you mean?" Romero said dreading her answer.

"Her oldest son Dylan is a suspected drug dealer, a former local kingpin in fact. If one believes the rumors. While her youngest son Norman has been involved in at least two deaths during the year in which they lived here, one of which involved his girlfriend at the time a Cody Brennen, Ms. Brennen's father being the victim." Special Agent Babbitt said.

"Mr. Brennen's death was ruled an accident," Romero said.

Special Agent Babbitt continued on as if Romero had never spoken. "Norman's first girlfriend in White Pine Bay one Bradley Martin committed suicide under mysterious circumstances. Her family also has strong ties to the local drug trade her late father having worked for a suspected big time dealer, as a high ranking lieutenant, who oddly also recently met his end under murky circumstances.

"An unfortunate series of unrelated tragedies," Romero said.

"I'm sure as was the murder of Norman's teacher Blair Watson Norman being one of the last people to see Ms. Watson alive aside from her killer, or so we must assume." Special Agent Babbitt half chuckled.

"What exactly are you implying Special Agent Babbitt?" Romero said. "Blair Watson's murder has been solved. She was killed by her ex-boyfriend who is currently serving two life sentences for her murder along with that of the man she was having an affair with.

"A lot of death certainly surrounds the Bates Family." Special Agent Babbitt said. "In fact it was the untimely death of Norma's second husband that brought the family to White Pine Bay, correct?"

"Yes, it was." Romero confirmed.

"Let's go over this again shall we. Where were you last night Sheriff Romero?"

"I've already told you, several times in fact." Romero said.

"Yes, you took a long drive to clear your head. You spent all night on the road, all night really Sheriff Romero?" Special Agent Babbitt said pursing her lips.

"Exactly," Romero said his demeanour remaining unflappable.

"You're a liar Sheriff Romero a poor one, and I intend to prove it." Special Agent Babbitt said.

"By all means, do try," Romero said, "until then you can get out of my office." Romero pointed at the door.

"This isn't over," Special Agent Babbitt said leaving.

"Just want I don't need. A special agent on my tail," Romero muttered the moment he was alone.

Romero entertained no doubts Special Agent Babbitt would be a thorn in his side the latest in a long list. The woman already knew far too much and suspected a great deal more about himself and the Bates Family. If she uncovered any of the crimes he'd covered up for the Bates, or committed on his own behalf, they'd all be finished. There must be a way he could nip this in the bud before things once again got out of hand. How could he derail Special Agent Babbitt's burgeoning investigation without further inflaming her suspicions, or drawing those of others?

White Pine Bay Hospital

"Norman, noooooooooo," Norma screamed waking up with a start, her eyes darting around her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Its' okay mom I'm here." Dylan said sitting by Norma's bedside.

"Dylan what happened? Where am I?" Norma said trying to get out of bed but found something prevented her from doing so.

"You're in the hospital. You fell in the hole beside the motel last night. You can't move because you're in a body cast." Dylan said.

"I'm in a body cast?" Norma whimpered.

"Yeah," Dylan said. "The doctors think you're pretty lucky considering how far you fell."

"Norman," Norma blurted out memories flooding back to her.

"He's back home. He was there last night when you tumbled into the pit. Good thing he came back or you might have been there until dawn." Dylan said. "With Emma away Norman thought somebody should keep the hotel running during regular business hours.

"Dylan how long will I be incapacitated?" Norma said biting her lower lip.

"About six months," Dylan said. "You suffered a fractured pelvis."

"Oh," Norma said.

"Don't worry mom I'll help Norman out with the hotel when I can." Dylan said squeezing his mother's hand. "Everything will be okay."

"It won't be okay Dylan. Nothing will ever be okay from here on out." Norma said crying.

"Why, what's wrong?" Dylan said.

"My fall wasn't an accident. Norman pushed me into the pit." Norma said.

"Norman pushed you, why?" Dylan said eyes narrowing.

"It was awful Dylan. He's totally out of control." Norma said.

"Don't worry I'll handle Norman." Dylan said with steely determination.

"Please don't hurt him Dylan. He doesn't know what he's doing." Norma said.

"I won't do any permanent damage." Dylan said grabbing his coat from the back of the chair.

"Dylan," Norman called out but he was already gone.

Bates Motel morning, one hour later

"Hello Dylan." Norman said pushing the supply cart as Dylan got out of his truck.

Without a word Dylan grabbed Norman by his collar and pushed him up against one of the hotel room doors. "How could you Norman!?"

"How could I what?" Norman said confused.

"How could you push our mother down that twenty foot odd deep hole over there," Dylan yelled inches from Norman's face. "She could have been killed Norman! What were you thinking!? Were you think!?"

"She wanted to send me away." Norman said. "I couldn't let her, not now."

"Why what's so special about right now?" Dylan said. "What if you'd killed or crippled her? Did the thoughts even cross your mind? Do you care Norman?"

"Bradley's back, we're in love." Norman said.

"Is she really Norman?" Dylan said skeptically.

"Check room number six," Norman said offering Dylan the appropriate key.

"Don't dare run off, we aren't finished," Dylan warned snatching the key and heading towards room number six.

"Its' okay Bradley Dylan's coming to visit!" Norman shouted. Dylan swore under his breath thinking Norman was suffering through another psychotic episode.

Unlocking the door Dylan was shocked to see his brother was telling the truth. There sitting on the bed was none other than Bradley Martin. Bradley was reading a throw away magazine.

"Hi Dylan," Bradley said looking up from her book. "Sorry about your mother. Norman didn't mean to hurt her, it was an accident."

"Bradley what the hell are you doing back in White Pine Bay?" Dylan asked his mouth agape. "I thought we agreed you'd never come back."

"Why because I killed some pervert who tried to rape me after he torched my dad like a Christmas tree." Bradley said her words venomous. "Like that's fair."

"Life isn't fair." Dylan said softly.

"Tell me about it." Bradley said.

"Dylan we need help setting up a new identity for Bradley." Norman said entering room number six.

Dylan laughed. "Bradley doesn't need a new identity dumbass. Somebody else has already been convicted of the murder she committed, she's off the hook."

"I am," Bradley said visibly brightening.

"Yup," Dylan said.

"I still can't go home my mother's moved on." Bradley said her shoulders slumping.

"This is your home now Bradley," Norman said sitting down on the bed beside Bradley. "You belong here with me. I'll look after you. I promise."

"Thank you Norman." Bradley said laying her head on Norman's shoulder. Norman placed his arm around Bradley. Bradley nuzzled Norman's neck. Norman played with Bradley's hair. Norman and Bradley kissed each other hungrily, heavy petting ensured. Soon both teens were practically making out in front of Dylan who was by now highly embarrassed by the entire situation.

Dylan shook his head. "Bye," Dylan said his face growing red.

"Dylan wait up." Norman said ceasing his impromptu morning sex session with Bradley and running after his departing brother.

Back outside Dylan hurried towards his idling truck. "Goodbye Norman." Dylan repeated.

"Uh Dylan don't tell anyone Bradley is here she'd rather let people know in her own time, okay?" Norman said his face flushed.

"Sure thing Norman," Dylan said jumping into his waiting truck and tearing out of the parking lot.

"Where were we?" Bradley teased licking her finger suggestively when Norman returned to room six shutting the door behind him.

Dylan's Farm outside of town, twenty minutes later

"Dammit," Dylan said getting out of his truck and surveying the damage.

His renovations had been reduced to smoldering ashes, months of hard work ruined. His dreams, his effort, his blood, sweat and tears all for nothing. Everything he'd accomplished was gone. Dylan felt like crying. How could this have happened?

"Gunner," Dylan called slamming open the front door of his remaining building. "Gunner where the hell are you!? Gunner…."

Dylan was silenced by the sickening sight his eyes beheld. Gunner had been crucified! Nails held Gunner's arms and legs to the cabin wall. A crown of thorns upon his head, blood was everywhere. Gingerly checking Gunner's pulse Dylan confirmed what his eyes had told him. Gunner had been murdered. A note was pinned to Gunner's chest by yet another three inch nail. In block letters taken from magazine and newspaper scraps a message read –

PAYBACK IS A BITCH

Pulling the note from Gunner's brutalized body Dylan stared off into space. Had Chick Hogan or perhaps some of his associates done this? If not Chick who else could it be, one of Dylan's former drug dealing partners? Many of the dealers in town hadn't taking kindly to Dylan abandoning his defacto leadership role following the DEA crackdown on the drug trade at the end of summer. Could they be out for revenge? Whatever the case Dylan knew he was in for a wild ride. One he was far from prepared for. He prayed he'd somehow get through this. If not for his shake than Emma's, she'd need his support to help recover following her double lung transplant once released. He only hoped he'd still be around to help her.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Bates Motel are copyright A&E Entertainment. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Bates Motel – The Road To Hell Has Two Forks Episode Two Past Errors

By

Celgress

White Pine Bay twenty-five years ago, night

Sheriff Romero never thought it would come to this. He'd killed a man in cold blood. What would his wife and son Alex think? If anyone found out his career would be over. There was only one course of action open to him. He had to dispose of the body before anyone learned of his heinous crime.

Fetching several industrial strength garbage bags from his patrol SUV he carefully wrapped the body in a tight cocoon of black plastic. At least the Wendigo of White Pine Bay was finally gone. Unfortunately no one would ever believe the unarmed man Sheriff Romero had killed was the fearsome mass murderer who had brutally slain so many since summer of last year. Hefting the body over his shoulder Sheriff Romero silently thanked the almighty the nightmare his town had been going through was finally over. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Home of Sheriff Alex Romero the present, early evening

"Hello Sheriff Romero here," Sheriff Romero said answering his ringing smart phone.

"Ah Sheriff Romero this is Dylan Massett." Dylan's voice said over the open line.

"Yes Dylan," Sheriff Romero said slightly annoyed with the young man who had interrupted his restful evening. Following what he'd been force to endure the past few days Dylan's call, which he assumed would likely bring additional drama, was far from welcomed. Taking a deep breath Sheriff Romero plowed forward. "Hello, Dylan are you still there?"

"Its' about Norman and Norma something has happened." Dylan's voice said after a long pause. Having decided he wouldn't tell Romero about Gunner's bloody death, at least not yet, Dylan decided instead to concentrate on the Norman/Bradley Martin situation. Of course for Norman's safety Dylan would omit what Norman had done to their mother. He would leave informing the Sheriff about that particular detail, or not as the case might be, in Norma's hands.

Bates Motel the next day, morning

"Hello Sheriff Romero what are you doing here?" Norman asked jumping up from behind his desk the instant Alex Romero entered the hotel. "Mother isn't here."

"I'm not here to see Norma." Sheriff Romero said.

"Oh, than why are you here?" Norman asked nervously.

"Dylan called. He told me Bradley Martin is alive." Sheriff Romero said. "I need to talk with her Norman now."

"Why," Norman said.

"Frankly that's none of your business Norman." Sheriff Romero said. "Where is she hiding? Are you going to cooperate or not?"

"Uh she's in room number six." Norman admitted seeing no other way around telling Sheriff Romero the truth. Sheriff Romero nodded walking away. "Where are you going Sheriff Romero?"

"To talk with Bradley, stay here Norman," Sheriff Romero warned glancing over his shoulder.

"You'll need the key." Norman said.

"Alright, give it to me." Sheriff Romero said turning around and holding out his hand.

A minute later Sheriff Romero had entered room number six. He caught Bradley on the bed channel surfing. Bradley tried to flee the moment she saw him but it was already too late.

"Hello Bradley, long time no see." Sheriff Romero said. "Might I say you look rather good for a dead girl."

"Hi," Bradley offered weakly.

"Don't bother lying Dylan told me everything Bradley." Sheriff Romero said. "I know you murdered Gil Turner."

"It was self defense. He tried to rape me after her murdered my dad." Bradley said her expression growing hard. "I'm not sorry I killed him."

"You should have come to me Bradley." Sheriff Romero said growing agitated.

"It wouldn't have changed things." Bradley said. "Nobody could have protected me from Gil's people. They would have killed me and my family once they learned the truth."

"Do you have any idea what you've done stupid, stupid girl!" Sheriff Romero said grabbing Bradley by her shoulders and shaking her not so gently.

"Sheriff Romero stop, you're hurting me." Bradley said trying to squirm free of Romero's strong grip.

"Kyle Miller is sitting on death row convicted of the murders of Blair Watson and her boyfriend Gil Turner! A man is going to die in part for a crime you committed! Get that through you thick skull!" Sheriff Romero's handsome features were contorted with rage.

"Better him than me." Bradley said coldly. Her eyes unflinchingly met Sheriff Romero's gaze.

"That's all it boils down to huh, saving your own pretty little ass?" Sheriff Romero was angrier than ever at the girl in his grasp.

"Leave her alone!" Norman said barreling into Sheriff Romero's left flank knocking Romero away from Bradley. Quickly recovering Romero reflectively backhanded Norman against the nearest wall.

"Norman," Bradley shrieked running to Norman's side.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't have attacked me like that." Sheriff Romero said.

"You were hurting Bradley." Norman said accusingly as Bradley helped him to his feet. "I couldn't allow that."

"I wasn't hurting her." Sheriff Romero said. In response Bradly glared at Romero. "At least not intentionally," He amended.

"Gil Turner wanted to rape her!" Norman shouted. "What was she supposed to do?"

"Why did you take a gun Bradley?" Sheriff Romero said.

"Excuse me," Bradley said.

"Gil Turner was shot between his eyes at point blank range with a semi-automatic handgun." Sheriff Romero said. "A handgun that wasn't his, if it was indeed self-defence as you claim Bradley why did you take a weapon to Gil Turner's house that night?"

"I, I,,,,uh," Bradley stammered reaching for a plausible explanation. One the police officer might believe. After several seconds of trying she came up empty handed.

"I thought so," Sheriff Romero said.

"What are you going to do?" Bradley said fearfully. Her trembling right hand slipping down to find Norman's left. Norman squeezed her hand reassuringly Bradley returned his gesture.

"As much as I hate to, nothing," Sheriff Romero said. He noted Bradley breathed a shuddering sight of relief. "Don't get excited Bradley. You're not completely off the hook."

"What do you mean?" Bradley said fear returning to her eyes.

"I mean you belong to me from now on." Sheriff Romero said sternly.

"I don't understand." Bradley said.

"You're a cold blooded murderer. Whatever your justification nothing changes that fact. I can't have you walking the streets unsupervised." Sheriff Romero said.

"Gil Turner deserved it." Bradley said some of her old bravado returning.

"Maybe so but that wasn't for you to decide." Sheriff Romero said. "From now on you're my personal assistant. You can spend your nights here or anywhere else you please but your days will be spent under my close watch. Otherwise you leave town and never come back."

"How long will I be your salve?" Bradley said rolling her eyes.

"In all probability, a very long time," Sheriff Romero said.

"Great," Bradley said.

"Take it or leave it," Sheriff Romero said.

"Sheriff Romero how dare you come here and threaten my girlfriend," Norman said.

"Stay out of this Norman, last warning." Sheriff Romero said turning his attention from Bradley to Norman then back to Bradley again. "What will it be Bradley?"

"Fine, I'll do it." Bradley said.

White Pine Bay Hospital, afternoon

"You have a visitor. He's rather handsome." A female nurse said opening the curtains of Norma's private room.

"I don't want to see anyone. I feel awful." Norma groaned. "If its' my son Dylan again tell him to go away."

"Last time I checked I wasn't Dylan." Sheriff Romero said entering Norma's room holding a large bouquet of flowers in a vase.

"Alex I'm really not in the mood for visitors." Norma whined.

"Could you give us some privacy, thanks?" Sheriff Romero asked the female nurse who departed with a wink.

"Thanks Alex now she'll think there is something going on between us." Norma said.

"Norma, Dylan told me what happened with Norman how he tried to run off with Bradley Martin and how you fell in the pit out front of the hotel while fighting with them." Sheriff Romero said. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been."

"What are you saying Alex?" Norma said.

"I'm saying I'm tired of fighting me feelings for you Norma Bates." Alex said. "I care deeply about you Norma. I'll protect your family no matter the price. In fact I already have."

"Alex I….," Norma said.

"Don't say anything Norma." Alex said sitting down beside her bed and placing his fingers against her lips. "I took care of Bob Paris. He won't be threatening you or your son anymore. Also because of Norman I've made sure Bradley can stay in White Pine Bay. I'll always be there for you. I'll return when I can." Alex said placing done the vase and walking away. Norma could hardly believe Sheriff Romero what had said her eyes filling up with tears of joy.

Unnoticed by Sheriff Romero a dark clad, grotesquely masked (more than anything else it's mask resembled the head of a long beaked bird made of black leather with pop bottle type eyes) figure watched poking out from the shadows cast by two buildings across the street as Sheriff Romero left the hospital whistling happily. "Enjoy your fun Sheriff Romero. Trust me the good times shall not last. Soon I will cleanse White Pine Bay of all corruption and filth, including you." The figure whispered fading back into the shadows.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Bates Motel are copyright A&E Entertainment. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Bates Motel – The Road To Hell Has Two Forks Episode Four Parallels

By

Celgress

Bates Motel three months after the events of the previous episode, afternoon

"Mother you're being unfair, again." Norman said standing behind the main counter in the motel his face screwed up in an expression of annoyance.

"Summer is our busiest season I need the space in the motel Norman because of my accident, which you caused I might add, I'm forced to stay down here. I physically can't get up the stairs because I'm in a freakin' wheelchair." Norma said from wheelchair.

"God Mother I didn't mean to. How many times must we go over this?" Norman said his voice growing louder along with his level of frustration.

"Whatever," Norma said ignoring Norman's building outburst. "The fact is Bradley can't stay in the motel any longer."

"Fine she'll move into the house with me, happy?" Norman said.

"Which brings up something else, I don't want you two sleeping together anymore. The last thing I need is a grandchild running around here." Norma said. "Don't deny it Norman I know what you two have been doing in her room at night."

"This isn't an appropriate conversation mother." Norman said becoming visibly uncomfortable. "My love life is none of your concern."

Norma laughed bitterly. "Neither one of you can look after yourself, both of you act like spoiled brats. I won't be held responsible for your mistakes if you don't stop being so reckless Norman. I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"Stop treating me as if I'm child mother!" Norman shouted now extremely agitated his breathing irregular. "I'm not you know. I'm a grown man!"

"Please," Norma all but laughed ignoring her son's outburst. "I'll treat you like an adult once you start acting like one Norman. This is ridiculous either do what I say or I'll tell Sheriff Romero what really happen the night I fell in that pit."

"Mother no," Norman protested his voice turning whinny.

"I'm sorry Norman but its' high time I reasserted control around here." Norma said.

"Fine mother, I'll move Bradley up to the house tonight." Norman said.

"And remember no more hanky panky. At least until I can get that girl on the pill or something." Norma said.

"I said fine. Let me do my job mother." Norman said trying his best to pretend Norma wasn't there.

White Pine Bay Police Station

"These have been improperly filed, again." Sheriff Romero sighed heavily dropping a thick stack of file folders loudly on Bradley's desk. "Refile them promptly, and use the proper system I've showed you three times already Bradley."

"God I don't know why you're mad at me, it isn't a big deal." Bradley said rolling her eyes towards heaven. "Everything is covered electronically anyway."

"Except the actual physical paper work," Sheriff Romero hissed. "I know you don't feel paper work is important or office work in general, but believe me it is, now kindly do your job."

"Sure thing sir," Bradley said forcing a fake cheery smile. Once Sheriff Romero had retreated to his office slamming the door behind him Bradley scowled darkly at the pile of files.

Running her fingers through her blonde streaked hair (she decided to let her original color reasserted itself some time ago) Bradley fumed inside. She hated working for Romero he was a real prick. She knew he would never let out of his sight again because technically she was a murderer. Funny thing was she didn't feel an ounce of remorse. She hadn't since that night. Only thing she regretted was what the act had cost her: high social status, a cushy home life and hardships experienced on the road. Bradley truly hated how everyone looked down on her since her miraculous return from the dead. In spite of being in prison serving a long sentence her dear mother still treated her like trash. The older woman had judged Bradley nonstop during Bradley's sole visit a couple weeks back. None of Bradley's so called former friends from high school treated her any better. Sure they'd all stopped by the Police Station but more to stare at her like some zoo animal than to reconnect. Several of her former friends had gale to make fun of her current predicament. One had even suggested she became a prostitute during her time away, the nerve of some people!

Only Norman seemed to understand her these days. At first Bradley admitted she was at least in part using Norman to protect her. However over time she'd developed genuine affection towards him. While there had always been a spark of something indescribable between them it had grown greatly during the past three months. Bradley couldn't imagine life without Norman. Her main worry nah greatest fear was that either Norman's mother Norma of else Sheriff Romero would come between them. Bradley knew Romero despised her and he didn't seem that fond of Norman either. In her mind's eye Bradley tried to picture herself taking another life this time that of either Romero or Norma. She was mildly shocked that such brutal images not only came easily to her mind but that they also did not trouble her that much. In fact once she'd gotten over the initial shock of how easy her first kill had been she found violent imagery elicited little if any emotional response. She felt cold, detached when such thoughts occurred. Maybe all the high level street drugs she'd abused this past year were catching up with her? No, that couldn't be the case. Come to think of it she'd never been bothered by violence that much…..

"What have you been sitting her twiddling your thumbs for the past hour Bradley?" Sheriff Romero said. He stood in front of her desk a sour expression on his face. Wrapped up in her thoughts Bradley hadn't noticed he was there until he spoke.

"Sorry," Bradley said blinking. "Guess I zoned out there for a minute."

"See it doesn't happen again," Sheriff Romero shaking his head and muttering to himself barely under his breath.

Later back in his own office the door firmly closed Sheriff Romero wondered what he'd gotten himself into. He'd inadvertently covered up several murders and gotten a man wrongfully convicted two others. Worse yet he had no leads on Gunner's murder and Special Agent Babbitt continued to breath down his neck. There had also been four more seemingly related bloody deaths since. Babbitt had made it abundantly clear she thought he was corrupt and intended to prove it. Hopefully things wouldn't get any worse. On a happier note at least the drug trade was under control. Nearly everyone associated with it were now behind bars awaiting trial.

"I've become everything I hate." Sheriff Romero said his expression pensive. "Dammit I've become no better than my lousy father." He slumped down in his chair staring up at the ceiling his thoughts filled with dismay.

White Pine Bay twenty-three years ago

Three months ago his greatest fear had come true. The murderers had started up again in another town down the cost. Whoever the killer was he employed the exact same MO as the supposedly slain Wendigo had. Sheriff Romero couldn't help but feel he'd missed something, somehow but what?

The answer came two weeks later when he received a letter comprised entirely of print sections hastily lifted from magazines. They brazenly declared the Wendigo had returned and taunted that Sheriff Romero had killed the wrong man, an innocent man framed by the masked killer or killers. Sheriff Romero was devastated by the thought he'd killed no murdered a person in cold blood without reason. Unable to publically identify the Wendigo as this new killer Sheriff Romero shank into a deep depression which soon consumed him turning him into a man who no longer cared. He started hitting the bottle hard. Years piled up and he slowly became as corrupt as those around him, eventually leading to his own downfall. When all was said and done he had lost his wife's love and turned his own son against him. He'd become the very thing he'd sworn to fight against. To think it had started with one terrible, misguided act. The road to Hell truly was paved with the best of intentions.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Bates Motel are copyright A&E Entertainment. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Bates Motel – The Road To Hell Has Two Forks Teaser I: Bradley's Bombshell

By

Celgress

Bates Motel two weeks after the events of the previous episode, morning

"Where's Norman?" Bradley asked as she entered the motel office. She frowned when she saw the wheelchair bound Norma instead of her boyfriend. Today was Sunday her only day off from slaving for Sheriff Romero at the police station and she wanted nothing more than to relax.

"He's out buying supplies," Norma said icily.

"Okay, I'll head back up to the house then," Bradley said turning to leave.

"Why the rush Bradley? I was hoping you and I could have a chat." Norma said. Her words caused Bradley to stop in her tracks.

"A chat," Bradley said turning around slowly.

"Yes, a chat, like normal people do," Norma said.

"With all due respect Mrs. Bates, what do we have to chat about?" Bradley asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact you're screwing my son and living off my generosity." Norma said with a shrug. "Some people might term that prostitution."

"I contribute what I can," Bradley said defensively.

"How so, other than your obvious talents of course?" Norma said her words dripped with venom.

"It isn't my fault Sheriff Romero pays me next to nothing." Bradley huffed.

"Maybe," Norma said.

"Mrs. Bates I know you don't like me much," Bradley said. "But can't we get along, for Norman's shake?"

"You have him wrapped around your little finger, don't you Bradley." Norma accused.

"I have no idea what you mean," Bradley said playing dumb. "What is your problem with me anyway?"

"You're a slut, that's my problem," Norma said.

"Excuse me," Bradley said at first not sure she heard Norma correctly.

"You're a slut, Bradley Martin," Norma repeated.

"For your information, I've only ever had sex with three boys and I've had one serious relationship with a guy. Guess who?" Bradley said anger boiling up within her like a smoldering volcano.

"Please," Norma snorted. "I know your type. Girls such as yourself spread their legs whenever they want a flashy bit of jewelry. I've warned Norma against getting involved with loose women if only he'd listen."

"My god, you're jealous," Bradley said a second later realization dawning on her. She then smiled smugly. "You're worried because I can give Norman the one thing you can't, a real future."

"Don't be ridiculous," Norma said. Now it was Norma's turn to try to beat a hasty retreat.

"Look," Bradley said after taking a deep breath. She used her arm to block Norma's path. "We can either fight each other or we can coexist."

"Or I can throw you out on your pretty little ass. This is still my property missy. My name is on the deed." Norma said.

"Sure, if you do, however, Norman will come with me. He also will never forgive you. He loves me." Bradley said.

"He loves me too." Norma challenged.

"The is question is, who does he love more?" Bradley said smiling wickedly. "His mother or his future wife?" Norma's mouth gaped open in shock. The older woman was temporarily rendered speechless "That's right, Norman asked me to marry him last night. I of course agreed."

"You lying bitch." Norma spat out.

"Wrong, I'm telling the truth," Bradley said shaking her head. "If you don't believe me ask Norman when he returns."

"I won't allow you to marry him. I'll stop it." Norma said.

"On what grounds?" Bradley said. "Norman is an adult. He can make his own decisions whether you approve or not."

"His mind is clouded. He isn't well." Norma protested.

"Prove it," Bradley said folding her arms over her chest.

"What do you really want?" Norma said after a pronounced pause her eyes narrowing.

"I told you already, peaceful coexistence," Bradley said. "If you believe me or not all I desire is what is best for Norman and you and me."

"One big happy dysfunctional family, huh." Norma laughed bitterly.

"You said it not me," Bradley said a dark edge crept into her voice. "Consider my offer carefully Mrs. Bates. Next time we talk I might not feel so charitable." She left the motel office slamming the door behind her.

Outside Bradley stood for some time collecting her thoughts. She felt good better than she had in months. Putting Norma in her place had filled Bradley with sadistic pleasure. Bradley was fed up with the woman constantly judging her.

"If only I could break free from Sheriff Romero. Then Norman and I could do whatever we want." Bradley whispered. While she had entertained the possibility of killing him that option was satisfying yet very risky. Perhaps there is another safer way Bradley thought.

Bradley knew the FBI didn't believe Sheriff Romero was uninvolved with the local drug trade. If she could set the sheriff up the Feds would take care of him permanently for her. The question was how?

"I'll think of a way," Bradley assured herself. She practically skipped up the steps to the house. Maybe she would start by actually paying attention to Sheriff Romero's files. Could be one of those contained what she needed.

To Be Continued


End file.
